Seductive Lies
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Commonershipping oneshot! After losing everything after her father's suicide, Platina finds Dia and Pearl have their own fortune from a successful comedy team and schemes to seduce Dia for it. But is she in over her head? Rated for slight sexual themes.


_**Seductive Lies**_

_Another CommonerShipping (DiaxPlatina) oneshot brought to you by Star, requested by kta . england  
_

_**Warnings: **__Some make out, deception, bit of dark themes and some OOCness (especially on Platina's part)._

* * *

The Berlitz family, the most wealthy family in all of Sinnoh, were well known for their research partnership with Professor Rowan and their amazing discoveries of Pokemon. The money they earned had grown in large amounts, but no one would have guessed it was because Sir Berlitz was also a stock investor. He could take a small amount of money, invest it, and it would come back multiplied by a hundred. Sometimes even a thousand. He thought he was very lucky at picking the right stocks to invest in, always sure that his money would come back with much more.

Luck always runs out.

_**Stock market reveals the Iron Island mining stocks have crashed! Mine is exhausted of precious metals! Workers demanding compensation!**_

He had made the wrong choice this time. Sir Berlitz was forced to give up his fortune to compensate the losses on Iron Island. In a desperate attempt to give something to his daughter, the young lady Platina, security for her future, Sir Berlitz sold off some valuable antiques and used the money in a new investment.

Giratina loves to watch suffering. That investment failed too.

The Berlitz family was losing everything. Sebastian, the butler who had looked after Platina since her birth, had to be let go. He protested, saying he needed to be there for the lady, but Sir Berlitz said he had no choice. He and Professor Rowan had no luck in their latest findings. (After all, who would believe or care that Bidoofs were the first pokemon the master of the universe created?) Money was growing tight fisted. Sir Berlitz was growing frantic. How could one bad mistake set off a chain reaction of unfortunate events?

Platinum had watched her father suffer and tried her hardest to help bring in some money. She sold her jewelry and some of her finest clothes and sent her pokemon to stay with the day care couple in Solaceon Town so they would be freed from the hard life. This did set them back on track for a short period of time, but it was not enough to pay back Sir Berlitz's creditors.

Eventually it all became too much to handle. And Sir Berlitz couldn't handle the pressure of money going out the window. The only way he could get out of it was the hard way.

It was labeled an accident. That he was cleaning his guns and one discharged on him when he forgot to take out the bullets. But Platina knew better. She knew her father had killed himself. Now she was all alone and she was terrified. If only her father hadn't let Sebastian go! Being penniless was one thing, but being alone and penniless meant she had to find answers on her own. Platina was the embodiment of the knowledge virtue and certainly had the smarts to try.

So she steeled her nerves and sought work in Sand Gem Town. It wasn't easy, but she found a small job working at the Pokemart that paid enough for her to get food. When she was off her shift, she mined at Orebourgh and sold the fossils she found. The young lady thought she was doing okay. She still had her mansion, even though it was lonely and painful to be in for too long. But a roof over her head was much better than no roof.

At least until the wolves came for the money.

Her father's debts had not gone away simply because he had died. Platina was forced to turn over the deed to the Berlitz mansion to the creditors for nothing. Now she had no home.

It was unthinkable. Lady Platina Berlitz, once the wealthiest girl from an important family in Sand Gem Town, had been reduced to a street girl. She used rags and boxes for warmth and used whatever money she earned to buy food. She no longer could take care of her pokemon and turned them over to the Day Care Center. Now, with no father or Sebastian or pokemon by her side, she was alone.

And she was suffering.

_Will I ever be free from this fate?_

_

* * *

_

Platina worked in Sand Gem Town most of her days, but there were times she couldn't stand the pain of being there. She often went walking out on the surrounding routes or went to other towns. Today, she decided to visit Jubilife City and see a new comedy team that had recently become very popular. They were performing outside the TV Station with a large crowd surrounding them. Platina got closer to the crowd, but she couldn't see over the taller heads.

"When you think of pokemon..."

"When you think of pokemon..."

"You think of JUBILIFE TV!"

"You don't say?"

The crowd gave off some low chuckles. Platina saw an opening between some people and darted in.

"Jubilife TV has all sorts of great pokemon shows! Shows for trainers, shows for breeders, shows for caretakers!"

"Shows for food, shows for cooking, shows for children with pokemon..."

"And even soap operas with pokemon!"

"What does soap have to do with this?"

A bit more laughter now. Platina finally managed to get up to the front of the crowd to see the duo. When she looked up at them, the former wealthy girl couldn't believe her eyes.

_"Diamond? And Pearl?"_

"Not the cleaning kind!" Pearl snapped. "Soap operas! And reality shows and shows with suspense..."

"I've never seen a show with suspenders before!" Diamond piped up. More laughter from the crowd. Platina could hardly manage a chuckle as she stared up at her best friends.

"Maybe not suspenders, but you can definitely catch a lot of LAUGHTER on TV as well!" Pearl shouted. "Pokemon TV has comedy! And Jubilife TV will be showing a lot of it starting at six o'clock tonight! So be sure to tune in..."

"Or you might as well 'tuna' out to the cooking shows!" Diamond finished. The duo bowed as the crowd burst into applause. Platina could hear the hustle as the crowd moved away and Dia and Pearl started to put their things away. She couldn't stand it. How could they not recognize her? She trusted them with her life at one time and they had become best friends.

"Diamond! Pearl!" Platina called to them. They both looked up towards her. Dia's eyes widened but Pearl just frowned.

"Who are you?" the blond asked.

"Pearl, it's the Lady! Platina!" Dia cried. Platina started to run towards them, but someone else stepped in her path.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you must leave. Diamond and Pearl are too busy to be bothered by the likes of you," a man in a black suit said.

"The likes of me?" Platina said with a haughty tone. "Do you know who I am?"

"No I don't. And if I don't know you, you're not important."

"How dare you!" Platina spat. Losing her money and her home didn't change her nature or how she acted when someone talked down at her.

"I dare. I should be asking you how dare you bother Diamond and Pearl? They have to get ready for their next act," the man said. He roughly pushed Platina away and ushered the duo to hurry away inside the station. Before the doors closed, Dia shot Platina a look of pity and sadness. His lips moved and Platina figured he was trying to say _I'm sorry. _

Such a sweet boy. He was always the soft spoken one of the two. He seemed so innocent and shy...and so easy to take advantage of.

Platina immediately dismissed that thought from her mind. Dia was one of her only friends! How could she even think of taking advantage of him?

_"He's probably rich."_

_"I don't care."_

_"He's got money."_

_"So what?"_

_"He's easy to take advantage of."_

_"I don't want to hurt him."_

_"If you took his money, you wouldn't have to live so miserably."_

Platina's inner demon was egging her on. She hated the miserable life she was trapped with. Making ends meet was hard enough.

_"If I seduce Dia, I can take his money. But he probably won't want to be my friend anymore."_

_"Who cares? Go for the riches!"_

Platina's eyes hardened. Friendship or an escape from this dreary life? The choice practically made itself.

_"I'll start tonight."_

* * *

It had been a long night of comedy and laughs. Pearl and Dia slapped each other a high five and went their separate ways in the hotel they were staying at. Pearl wanted to get some sleep, but Dia was hungry (like he usually was). So instead of going to his room, he went down to the hotel cafeteria. It was late at night and there weren't very many people still around. He decided to treat his team of pokemon to a special meal and released all of them in the cafeteria. His Munchlax, Beh, sat on the table while the four others sat around the table. Roo, the Torterra, was happily eating plant food. Pooh, the Bastiodon, was munching on sweet cakes. Lee, the Lickilicky, was eating a lot of various different foods. Moo, the Mamoswine that Platina gave to him, was eating ice cream. Beh himself was munching on berries.

Dia had helped himself to a cream pie, but his thoughts kept running back to Platina and their encounter outside the TV station. She didn't look that great and Dia vaguely wondered what happened to her. She wasn't wearing her nice clothing anymore and her hair looked like it had been washed for weeks. That wasn't like the pretty Missy he used to know. She was always on top of her appearances, no matter where they went for their adventure. He wanted to talk to her and ask her what was wrong, maybe even make some promises to her to help her. She looked so broken and Dia wished he could put her back together.

_"Pearl was really insensitive," _the blue eyed boy thought. _"It's not like it was too hard to know who she was. He's really gotten a big head on his shoulders since we got famous. He wouldn't have gotten this far without me, though."_

Dia glanced over at Moo. The big Mamoswine was a gift from Platina that he treasured. The gesture really touched him and he was glad he would always have a way of remembering Platina and their adventures eight years ago. He never forgot her...or his feelings for her.

With his feelings reawakened and a loud sigh from his lips, Dia recalled his pokemon into their pokeballs and went up to his room. Tomorrow was another day and he had the day off. He vowed to try and find Platina and see what had happened to her. Even if she didn't return his feelings, she was still his friend. Just leaving her to suffer was a ridiculous idea.

Fortunately for Dia, he didn't have to look far to find Platina. As soon as he flicked the lights on in his room, a light giggle reached his ears. The sound came from his bed and Dia looked over to see Platina dressed in a short silken gown. She still looked somewhat scraggly, but she definitely still held charm and beauty. The same beauty that drew Dia to her eight years ago.

"Hello Dia..." Platina whispered.

"Uh...h-hello Platina..." Dia stammered. "How did you get in here?"

"Connections," Platina replied mysteriously. She stood up slowly and walked towards Dia with swaying hips. A bit of fragrence rolled off her body and tickled Dia's nose pleasantly. What was she doing? She was acting strange...

"P-Platina...what are you doing?" Dia asked as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and looked right into his eyes. She was getting too close for comfort and he started to sweat. This wasn't how he planned to start a romance. Platina was moving way too fast and he was growing uncomfortable.

But Platina showed no signs of listening. She pressed her lips to Dia's and pulled him down on the bed. Dia's emotions were flooding his mind and he felt dizzy from the confusion and lust Platina was giving off. As Platina began to rub her hands all over Dia's body, he moaned and felt something else. This time it was physical pleasure. Whatever Platina was doing felt really good and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arms around Platina and stroked her hair tenderly.

For Platina, she was silently laughing. Dia was playing right into her trap. If she could seduce him properly and get him to tell her where he kept his money, she would be able to take it all and start a new life. She purred like a cute little newborn Meowth and nuzzled her face under Dia's chin.

"Dia...you want me, don't you?"

"Uh..." Poor Dia was blushing so much, he could hardly get a word out.

"I know you do..." Platina whispered. "And I want you too. I've wanted you for such a long time, but I knew we would not be allowed to be together...until after I moved away from my father. But I need help, Dia." Here she put on a pained look and feigned tears. "My money...it's gone. Robbers have taken my fortune, Dia. I am living in such deplorable conditions..."

_"So that's what happened to her..." _Dia thought in shock. But it didn't explain why she was acting so sexy and seductive. However, Dia was a normal young man and he had the same hormones as any member of the male gender had. Platina moaned sweetly and looked at him.

"Dia...I need you. I need you to help me so we can be together. You do want to be with me, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Y-Yes." The word was hardly past his lips before he even registered it. Platina closed her eyes and lowered her face down to Dia's, kissing him on the lips. Dia, a shy guy at heart, felt fantastic. Platina was the true girl of his dreams and here she was, kissing him! More to the point, she wanted to be with him! He was grateful for the chance to reconnect with Platina. And now that he knew why she was in trouble, he was going to promise to protect her...for life.

Platina started to take off her silk gown and Dia stiffened. This was going way too fast. He shook his head and put his hands on Platina's to stop her from moving the gown up any further. "Platina, I love you...but we don't need to rush into anything so physical. Listen, I promise you I'll help you get out of your situation. My team with Pearl's become really successful, so it's not going to be a problem. And Platina...I want to protect you."

Platina stopped. This wasn't going according to plan. She had been lying her way into Dia's bed and for what? For him to make her promises that she wasn't expecting? Platina didn't expect to hear Dia say he loved her (when she said wanted, she was only talking about physical needs) and she certainly didn't expect such powerful vows.

Still, she had to play it cool. She still needed that money.

"Okay..." the golden eyed girl said. "Thank you, Dia...I've been so scared by myself."

"It's okay..." Dia said, putting his arms around her.

He never felt Platina stiffen.

Dia excused himself to get changed and disappeared into the bathroom. Platina seized the opportunity to look for where Dia kept his money. She began searching his drawers, his suitcase and even under his pillows. Nothing but dirty laundry and various scripts for the next show.

_"Maybe he keeps them in his home..." _Platina thought. If that were true, Platina would be in trouble. It was going to take a lot of courage and wit to find where he kept his money, take it and run. But she got herself into this pickle and she was going to have to live with it.

Dia entered the room with his pyjamas on and Platina regained her posture. She pretended she was sitting on the bed the whole time and smiled coyly at Dia, who grinned in return.

"Platina, you can sleep here tonight. In the morning, we'll talk some more. You can probably join us for the rest of our tour."

"Ah...okay. Thank you, Dia," Platina replied.

_"Perfect! If I am able to follow them, I can discover where Dia keeps his money. As soon as I get his money, I'm gone."_

Dia shut the lights off and Platina got into one side of the double bed. Dia slipped into the other side and pulled the covers over both of them. Just before Platina drifted off to sleep, she felt Dia's arm slip around her protectively and she blushed.

_"What is happening...?"_

* * *

Dia kept his word and Platina was allowed to join the rest of the comedy tour. Pearl had recognized her the next morning and apologized to Platina for not knowing who she was. The body guards the managers hired for Dia and Pearl weren't pleased to see the young lady who had tried disturbing their charges yesterday had suddenly become important.

Platina was enjoying herself. Dia was making her feel so secure and safe, just like he had promised. With the days that passed, she began to forget why she originally went to Dia. It's not like she needed to have his money. Dia purchased her new clothes and even got her pokemon back for her. She was so moved by his generosity and knew she couldn't take advantage of him after all.

She had fallen for Dia.

Within a year, their relationship had blossomed into a deep love. She had become their personal secretary as well and the three of them were a true team again. Dia and Pearl's comedy team had become so popular among Sinnoh that there was a high demand for them to have their own TV show. Jubilife TV had responded by starting a whole new show called _Mock the Manzai _with Dia and Pearl as the stars. The show was a success, which delighted the trio.

After seven months, Dia asked Platina to marry him. There was no hesitance or waiting on her part. She accepted and threw herself at Dia in delight in front of an entire TV audience. The publicity that was generated from this was overwhelming and Platina loved every bit of it. She wasn't the rich one in the sense she had so much money. But she certainly felt rich when she thought about how much she loved Dia.

The only thing she regretted were her thoughts and desires of seducing Dia for his money. How could she have been so stupid?

But all that was in the past. She had recovered from her father's death and was more focused on Dia and Pearl's careers. When they weren't working, Dia had succeeded in making her feel so precious and loved. Pearl was happy for both of them as well and Dia had asked him to be his best man at the wedding.

Just days before the wedding, Dia had done the ultimate act of kindness. He had offered to buy back Platina's mansion for them, but she declined. "It has some really unhappy memories, my love. All I want is happiness with you now." So Dia decided to buy a plot of land in Twinleaf Town and had a big house built. It wasn't nearly as grand as the Berlitz Mansion but it was very cozy. Pearl had his own place built next door so they would always be close. The blond was also set on finding a woman to share his life with and one particular one had caught his eye (a dragon maiden from Johto, who had come to Sinnoh to experience the Battle Frontier).

All in all, it was a wonderful life. And Platina was happy her seductive lies didn't work. Dia's charm was too much to resist.

* * *

**This really didn't turn out as well as I had planned for. I had ran into so many writer's blocks that kept me from finishing this. Even then, I'm not too pleased with the result. The desperation shows.**

**But it's finished. I hope it's satisfactory. I'm SO SO SO SORRY it took so long, ! Seven months of waiting must have been hard. **

**I really blame the fact that the manga was removed from the internet. And I hadn't even finished reading the Diamond/Pearl arcs. There were missing chapters as well, which ticked me off. **

**My next project is to finish off my 55 Pokemon themes. And check my profile. I have a Christmas project planned as well with the PokeSpe characters. :D There's a poll to see how many of you are interested. And if you were curious, yes there will be some Commonershipping (among other ships, lol).**

**Hope you liked this! Review please!**

**~Star**


End file.
